Ron, siempre, siempre Ron
by HardLohve
Summary: –Abre los ojos, Hermione –Su tono no dista mucho del tuyo. Tenso, frenético, desesperado… Casi quebrado–. No te duermas en mis brazos, por favor –Y comprendes que esta vez, las nubes grises que anuncian tormenta, se han trasladado a sus ojos azules–. Más tarde dormiremos juntos, te lo prometo, pero aún no. Por favor, aún no. 2º puesto en el Reto Primer beso, del foro Ronmione Pride


**Disclaimer: Rowling tuvo a bien crear –y mantener– el Ronmione. ¿Quién soy yo, hombre, para cambiar eso? Al contrario, lo aumento. Que para algo tiene que servir tanto FFN.**

**-…-…-…-**

Sientes el miedo perforando tu estómago antes de que la varita hienda el aire frente a ti, haciendo que tu grito salga a borbotones de tu garganta. Y esta vez, al igual que cuando Ron se marchó y os dejó solos a ti y a Harry en una tienda de campaña instalada en la nada, con un Horrocrux como única compañía, pensar que todo es un maldito sueño, no ayuda a alejar de ti la susodicha irrealidad. Y ella se ceba contigo. Una y otra vez, preguntándote siempre lo mismo: ¿De dónde, de dónde lo habéis sacado? Pero tu respuesta, dicha en un balbuceo guiado por tu desesperación y los irreprimibles gemidos, huella del dolor que carcome cada poro de tu torturado cuerpo, no le satisfacen.

Al contrario. La ayudan a imprimir más energía, más saña, más ganas, a los cortes con los que renueva tu cuerpo, en un macabro diseño de escozor, llagas, piel levantada y heridas que no parecen dispuestas a cicatrizar demasiado pronto. Haces todo lo posible por aparentar resolución y seguridad... Pero es evidente, mediante el sollozo líquido que cimbrea por tus sonrojados pómulos -el cual no aguantas más en oprimir- que al final, ha acabado por estallarte la muestra inequívoca del suplicio venidero y tu inexcusable ignominia.

Quieres huir a la ignorancia del desmayo, pero en ese sentido, la bruja es mucho más lista que tú: recogiendo tu pelo en un férreo puño, que ahora yace lacio y húmedo a causa del sudor y el terror, echa tu cabeza hacia detrás, zarandeándola y golpeándola con el justo descaro, alejándote sin piedad de la insensibilidad de la inconciencia. No obstante, llega un momento en que dejas de ser tu misma. Las bofetadas, los insultos, las imprecaciones, no te suceden a ti, sino a una extraña, cuya angustia observas con frialdad, con indiferencia... sin fuerzas para inmutarte.

Y de pronto ocurre. A pesar de que tu vista está borrosa, las imágenes se registran torrenciales por tu mente, insistentes en que recuerdes el orden en que se suceden. Ron y Harry entrando en tropel al salón, varitas en ristre, los semblantes más rabiosos y decididos que jamás has visto plasmados en ellos; Bellatrix desarmada, antes siquiera de tener tiempo para contraatacar; Media familia Malfoy tirados en el suelo, y Dobby... ¿Dobby...?

Oh, eso sí que ha sido inesperado. La magia de un elfo, haciendo añicos el poder mágico de una bruja. Sin embargo, no atinas a empezar a creerlo, porque al fin se te presenta, el anhelado letargo. Con unos tintineos de cristales, una luminosidad súbitamente interrumpida, y un manto de horror, gritos, gente y espanto, se abre a ti, al borde tembloroso de unas motitas negras que contornan la periferia de tu llorosa visión.

Mas no atinas a disfrutarlo, porque te despiertan. Con suavidad, con gentileza, con amor, sí. Pero te mueven, te balancean, obligándote a retornar a tu mundo físico de fiebres, magulladuras, moratones, e irreprimibles escalofríos.

Y cuando entreabres los ojos, la locura, el miedo y la confusión, ponen tu mente de patas arriba. El pelo rojizo de alguien, se queda pegados en tus pupilas. Hebras cortas y rojizas columpiándose en su nuca al ladear el cuello para hacer sitio a tus mejillas. Asqueroso distintivo que te hace olvidar el concepto de no-verdad. Porque están ahí, tan rojos como la sangre. Tan finos como la vida. Tan lacios como la muerte.

Por eso, gritas. Afirmándote vencida, temiéndole muerto, Creyéndole perdido, Gritas. Porque la peor secuela de una tortura no es un cuerpo lacerado. No. Es el mayor miedo traspasado a la realidad, la realidad retorcida en un guiño de verdad.

De repente, gruesas gotas comienzan a caer sobre tu frente, en un silencioso lagrimeo de ave fénix que sosega tu tan temido sufrimiento. Agua salada que no es de la lluvia. Lágrimas que no son las tuyas. Llanto que te recuesta y te aprieta contra un pecho agitado.

–¿Ro–Ron? –Tu voz chirrea como los quejidos de una puerta somnolienta cuyos goznes no han sido recientemente engrasados–. Tengo sueño, Ron. –Y una vez más cierras la persiana de tus párpados, rechazando el martirio de las punzadas que te recorren de arriba a abajo, escapando de los huesos rotos que crujen a cada leve expiración de tus pulmones, ahuyentando la escena que pasará a ser la primera de tus pesadillas.

–Abre los ojos, Hermione. ¡Hermione! –Su tono no dista mucho del tuyo. Tenso, frenético, desesperado... Casi quebrado–. No te duermas en mis brazos, por favor. –Y comprendes que esta vez, las nubes grises que anuncian tormenta, se han trasladado a sus ojos azules–. Más tarde dormiremos juntos, te lo prometo, pero aún no. Por favor, aún no. –Él echa la cabeza hacia detrás, aullando el nombre de su hermano, sin dejar de azuzarte para que permanezcas consciente–. Te lo ruego, Hermione, resiste. No te vayas, no te duermas, no te rindas.

–Ayúdame a no dormir –le dices, en un quedo suspiro, en respuesta a sus súplicas–. Porque estoy muy cansada, Ron. No puedo hacerlo sola. –Dejas caer tu peso contra su cuerpo, que sigue en movimiento, dirigiéndose con cuidado pero sin pausa hacia adelante; siempre hacia adelante–. Esta vez no, no sé hacerlo sola.

Y al oír eso, él se detiene. La pierna izquierda subida a dos pequeños escalones que inestabilizan un poco tu postura salvaguardada en la protección de sus largos brazos, la incesante llamada de auxilio retrasada en su garganta. Y contra todos tus pronósticos, abres brevemente los ojos, extrañada.

Y ahí está. Una noche de terciopelo negro que se empeña en ser estrellada, a pesar de tu estado. Un penetrante olor a salitre acompañado del suave canto que hacen las tranquilas olas del mar, anunciando un hogar de playa. Una casa de dos plantas decorada en su exterior por conchas marinas y en cuyos escalones principales estáis parados. Y Ron... Siempre ron a tu lado.

Su olor inconfundible que hasta en sueños has hecho santo y seña de su nombre. La textura rasposa de su barba incipiente que esta mañana no le dio la gana afeitar. Su nariz larguirucha que te apunta aún más de lo que ya lo hace el rebelde cielo nocturno. Sus ojos azules que, ya sea discutiendo, retando o tan solo hablando, siempre consiguen penetrar en tu interior, junto a los recopilados porqués de tu preferencia hacia él, aunque él mismo desconfíe de sus logros. Sus labios en los que tantas horas te has perdido, en la creencia de que los probabas, se arriman... ¿Se arriman...? ¡Se arriman! Sí, a los tuyos.

Tratas de pasar un brazo alrededor de su cuello para recortar de un gesto la distancia que aún falta hasta llegar al par de tus labios ya entreabiertos, pero tus manos todavía tiemblan por tantas maldiciones, pareciendo que le quieres rechazar, cosa bastante alejada de la realidad. Y es que la escasa fuerza que consigues reunir no es suficiente. Es penosa y patética. Pero por una vez, Ron no retrocede, no malinterpreta, ni deja para otro momento lo que, desde hace años, sospechas que los dos os morís por hacer. te besa.

¡Oh, Merlín, Ron te besa!

Al principio es un beso duro, rápido, desesperado, un beso que sólo quiere responder a tu petición de ayuda. Pero como ocurre en las novelas rosas que sólo leías por leer, en la revista de Corazón de Bruja de las que tanto te mofabas, como aseguran que sucede según las chicas adolescentes cuyos primeros contactos son más debidos a la llamada imperiosa de las hormonas que al exigente corazón, olvidas tu nombre, olvidas que deben sanarte cuanto antes, olvidas que no sólo existís vosotros, olvidas tu dolor... Olvidas incluso que, hasta hacía bien poco, tan sólo querías desmayarte para dejar de sentir.

Pero pronto es ternura, lo que sustituye a la desesperación; pronto es cariño, lo que echa detrás la rudeza. Y el deseo tanto tiempo reprimido, hace apagar la urgencia para dar paso al enaltecimiento, el amor y la consideración. Y tú no tardas en devolvérselo, por supuesto que no. Estás muy débil, sí. Pero no lisiada, mucho menos tonta. Voldemort, Bellatrix y sus secuaces pueden arruinar el mundo entero. Pero no el cumplimiento de tu deseo. No vuestro momento mágico. No este minuto. No ahora. Le besas todas cuantas veces puedes, hasta sentirte mareada. Le sigues besando aun cuando la inconsciencia hace nuevos intentos por llevarte con ella.

Ron te abraza aún más contra su pecho, y a ti no te importa que su fuerte agarre te duela. No te avergüenza que sepa que tus bajos gemidos ahora tienen muy poco de dolor y sí muy mucho de excitación. No, no te importa porque en esos instantes, sólo notas sus labios bebiendo cada una de tus lágrimas. Besando con respeto las heridas que surcan tu rostro. Su boca que vuelve a tapar la tuya, atrapa con suavidad tu labio inferior, que murmuran quedamente tres te quiero consecutivos... La yema de tus dedos que, en un triste intento de caricia, aprietan su nuca pidiendo más. La punta de su nariz hundiéndose en tus mechones más que nunca enmarañados, aspirando tu esencia y tu dolor. Devolviéndote la esperanza, un amor jurado, un renovado deseo de luchar en compensación.

Tratas de tranquilizar el frenético ritmo de tu respiración, en la cuenta atrás que dura relajar los dedos crispados entorno a la pelota de tus puños inconscientemente cerrados alrededor de la chaqueta de Ron, que vuelve a ponerse en movimiento por los pequeños peldaños de piedra. Llevándote consigo. Besándote con cuidado. Apretando tu mano cuando permite que Fleur te robe de él, privándote de su calor.

Y antes de rendirte al largo sueño con el que te chantajea las medicinas curativas de Fleur, haces un pacto con la inconciencia, exigiéndola que te retenga sólo el tiempo justo y necesario, porque en la vigilia del presente... En la firma final de tu futuro... Te aguarda Ron. Como ha sido siempre. Como es ahora antes de que desfallezcas. Maldita sea, como siempre será.

¿Acaso alguien lo duda? Sí, tú. Él. La guerra. La mala jugarreta de perder. Pero tras este primer beso, ya no hay duda. Tú lo sabes. Y lo más importante, Ron lo sabe. Que eso no va a cambiar. Porque siempre será la misma palabra. Ron. Siempre, siempre, Ron.

**-…-…-…-**

**NT: **

**¡Eih, ya iba siendo hora de que haga un tributo a mi pareja favorita! Y aunque el fic tomó derroteros distintos a los que tenía cuando comencé a aporrear el ordenador hace tan solo dos horas, escribir esto ha sido como un desahogo personal. **

**Había muchas escenas del libro donde elegir el primer beso –porque está claro (¡Gracias, Harry, por cierto), que el de JK, a pesar de ser maravilloso No es suficiente para una primera vez– Y como yo siempre quise ver un beso de estos dos, después de la fatídica incursión a la Mansión Malfoy... Pues oye, ahí fue la historia. **

**Sí, sí, sí, ya hay muchos fics con esta misma temática... Pero ninguno –al menos de los que he pillado– contados desde la perspectiva de hermione que, mal que bien, es la protagonista del capítulo. Además, ninguno está escrito por mi, jajaja. Y eso me basta para subirlo.**

**Y ahora... ¿Comentarios...? ¡Please, please, please! Al estilo de Hermione y su siempre levantada mano.**


End file.
